


lunar calendar

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Soft Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, dog-teeth hatake kakashi, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: when kakashi can't sleep, he sits in the yard and watches the moon
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	lunar calendar

**Author's Note:**

> tonight marks one year since i posted my first kkir work. the response i received was so sweet and amazing and convinced me to post more. this year has been one of the most productive writing years i've had and i've grown so much as a writer. thank you to everyone who has supported me. i want to list you all, but there's too many. i do have to give a few special shout-outs though. 
> 
> magnus and ladyxdaydream: you two were the first comments i received on my first fic. i admire you both as writers, so your kindness and support has meant so much to me. 
> 
> menecio, 42, and ari: your constant support and love means the world. i love you all so, so much. 
> 
> mir and hazel: i bounce ideas at you both so much and y'all listen to me ramble and vent and flail. life is definitely much better with you two as my friends. thank you for being here and accepting me and all my flaws. 
> 
> and finally, roommate: our chaotic dumbass energy never fails to make me laugh. thanks for being my best friend. 
> 
> sorry to be so sappy and for the extra long note. we'll get to the story now.
> 
> bingo board prompt: bitter moon (R-3)
> 
> enjoy~

There were certain dates that ended up etched in Kakashi’s heart. Most of them were associated with loss and heartbreak—his father’s death, Obito’s, Rin’s, Minato-sensei and Kushina-san—but some, some were moments that were shining beacons, lighthouses amongst the stormy oceans of his existence. Those moments were ones he treasured and kept close. 

The first time he met Umino Iruka, a chuunin of only a year, but full of life and laughter and compassion. 

The formation of Team Seven, the three genin foolhardy, but eager to learn. 

Asking Iruka on a date; their first date; their first kiss. 

As Kakashi pondered these moments, these important dates, he wondered if maybe it was just Umino Iruka who was etched into his heart. 

That held true, he thought. Iruka was the sunshine to his gloom, his better half in every way. 

He had always thought Minato-sensei was a bit nonsensical in his love and affection for Kushina-san, but Kakashi realized at some point that he just hadn’t met the right person yet, too young and focused on being the perfect shinobi to understand the love between Minato and Kushina. 

Then he met Iruka. 

And then he fell in love with Iruka.

Teenage Kakashi would think present Kakashi was nonsensical as well. 

*

The grass was dewy where he sat under the bitter moon. It didn’t bother him, having survived much worse conditions while on missions, and something about the calm of the night helped ground him. He liked to sit out here when he couldn’t sleep. 

The light squish of wet grass signaled the approach of another; the noise was a courtesy more than anything. If the man approaching had wanted to remain on silent feet, he could have. 

“I thought I might find you here,” Iruka said in a quiet voice, humor lacing his tone. “You know, we have an engawa, you could sit on that instead of the wet grass.” 

Kakashi smiled, his face bare under the bright moon, “I know, but there’s something about sitting in the middle of an open space that you know is secure and just looking at the moon.” 

Iruka looked ethereal under the night sky, a halo of light surrounding him. He may have been Kakashi’s sun, but moonlight suited the man just as well. 

The smile Iruka had for Kakashi was soft, crinkling the corners of his eyes, his nose bunching under his scar ever so slightly. His dark eyes were warm, filled with patience and love and understanding. 

Kakashi couldn’t get enough, drinking in the sight of his beloved. 

“Sit with me?” Kakashi asked, holding out a hand. Iruka took it without hesitation, sitting comfortably next to Kakashi, leaning his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Iruka, holding him close. It was cold, but their jackets kept them warm enough, and the combination of their body heat did the rest. 

“It’s a full moon tonight,” Iruka observed, his voice still quiet in the midnight air. 

Kakashi hummed, “Tonight’s full moon is called a bitter moon. The last full moon of the year. The first one of the year is called a wolf moon.” 

“A Hatake moon,” Iruka mused. He thought it amusing that the Hatake’s were tied to canines and just how much Kakashi could behave like his ninken. At least Iruka found Kakashi’s sharper-than-most canines endearing rather than the alternative. Not once in Kakashi’s life had someone described him or any of his features as “cute” or “adorable” but then Umino Iruka happened. 

“You could say that.” 

The air fell quiet between the two of them again. For all they knew, it could have just been the two of them, wrapped in each other under the bitter moon. It was more than enough for Kakashi, feeling the warmth and love that Iruka had for him, the fact that Iruka must have woken to an empty bed and instead of turning over and going back to sleep—something Iruka treasured dearly and did not, in Kakashi’s opinion, get enough of—chose to don a coat and brave the cold to find Kakashi. And then decided to sit in the wet grass, all so he could be close to Kakashi while the jounin stared at the bright sky. 

Except, Kakashi was no longer staring at the bright sky. No, his attention had been diverted to the chuunin snuggled next to him. Perhaps it was a weakness of his, that as soon as Iruka was in his sights or perception, all of Kakashi’s attention was on Iruka, but Kakashi could not bring himself to care or worry about that. Not with how much happiness this one man brought him. He only hoped he made Iruka happy too. 

Words that Kakashi had never spoken out loud before trembled inside him, sitting heavy in his chest. Iruka had said these words to him many times, every time they parted ways for the day or Kakashi left on a mission, sometimes whispered before sleep claimed him for the night. But Kakashi had never been able to say them, though he tried his best to show them. Iruka had told him that was okay, he understood and he didn’t doubt Kakashi one bit. 

Now though, Kakashi could feel them crawling up his throat, ready to fall past his lips as soon as he opened his mouth. 

A gentle breeze blew, nearly carrying the words away, but Iruka caught them, his eyes widening as he looked up at Kakashi’s blushing face. 

The smile that lit Iruka’s face was one Kakashi would never forget. It was etched into his heart, just as the date would be, another one that was spent with Umino Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
